Feels Like Falling in Love
by sahbeL
Summary: He doesn't know what it is that makes him hear sappy music every time he slips into this Stiles-Watching-Daze that he totally denies he has, but he definitely hears music every time it happens.


**Title:** Feels Like Falling in Love  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Teen Wolf  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Established Sterek, fluff!

**Summary:** Derek never gets tired of watching Stiles

**Author's Note:** I am so late to this fandom, it's almost shameful. First time posting Sterek, and _established-sterek _at that. I haven't written fics in a while so I'm just happy to get back into it. Non-beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Gentle comments and criticisms accepted.

And if anyone wants to know the song playing in Derek's head (aka the song on loop while this was spewed out of my head), it was Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. Nice and _warm. _x

-x-

He doesn't know what it is that makes him hear sappy music every time he slips into this _Stiles-Watching-Daze _that he totally denies he has, but he _definitely_ hears music every time it happens. Maybe some of Isaac's Jack Johnson tracks, or Lydia's Ed Sheerans, but it's definitely sappy. And don't get him started on the rays of sunlight that just happen to bathe the idiot's face in some sort of soft _brightness. _It makes Stiles glow in all the right places and_ Jeeeeesus, he's turned into such a girl!_

They're sitting outside a coffee shop and the sun is high up in the sky – _guess that's where the rays are coming from – _and Stiles is talking and talking and talking about something, but the sappy music's already playing through Derek's head. He's sprawled back against his seat, arms hanging loosely over the armrests. He lets himself take in the movement of Stiles' hands and the long length of tapered fingers. Their coffees are sitting on the table between them, untouched, but Derek doesn't speak. Doesn't interrupt Stiles' enthusiastic babble. Instead, he watches the animation in Stiles' hazel eyes. Loves the way the younger man runs his fingers through his, now longish and curling-at-the-tips, hair.

Derek focuses on the flutter of Stiles' eyelashes – _they're not fucking girly, shut up, Der! – _as he glances down at his coffee and wraps a hand around it. Again, he stays silent as Stiles keeps talking about something or other. Thankfully, they've passed that awkward stage of worrying about whether or not one was boring the other – _Der, are you even listening to me? I ran out of shirts this morning, I'm borrowing one of – _the corners of his lips twitch at the memory as he continues to watch the man across from him.

Stiles' lips curl up into a small smile and Derek notices that Stiles is watching him with a warm, knowing look on his face.

"What?" Derek blurts out, raising his eyebrows questioningly at his boyfriend.

"You're doing it again," Stiles teases, his smile growing into a smirk.

"Doing what? I'm not doing anything." He murmurs with a lazy drawl. But he knows he's been busted. After five years it's only expected that Stiles can read him better than he could read himself. 

_"I know what you're doing, y'know…" Stiles teases one day._

_"I'm not doing anything." He replies._

_"I'm not blind, I can see you watching. And I know when it's normal-watching and 'Stiles-Watching'. You get this…look, on your face." Stiles announces matter-of-factly._

_Derek smirks, tries to deny it because he totally isn't acting like a love-struck pup mooning over his first love. "Shut up, Stiles."_

_The smile on Stiles' face widens into a grin. "You **like** watching me don't you, Sourwolf," he teases. "It makes you feel all…**warm!**"_

_Derek doesn't let it show how right Stiles actually is. After three years it's only expected that Stiles knows how he feels without him having to say it._

_"I think you're misinterpreting my choking on your disgusting scent as my feeling 'warm', idiot." Derek says out loud without much malice._

_Stiles brushes off the insult like it's nothing. "Fine, keep lying. I know you love it."_

_And again, he's right. Derek does love it. To him, Stiles smells like pack and…home._

_"It reeks," he says out loud._

_Stiles is already walking away from him as the younger boy throws over his shoulder, "I love you too!"_

"Fine, keep lying." Stiles replies affectionately, taking a sip out of his coffee cup.

Derek doesn't say anything. Knows he doesn't have to out loud. _I love you._

Stiles throws him a small smile.

"Love you too."


End file.
